(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia apparatus, method, and computer readable medium for providing hands-free service in a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing a hands-free service capable of automatically or manually performing a hands-free connection according to a driver's situation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicle hands-free is provided for short distance wireless communication such as BLUETOOTH, and the like, to maximally guarantee autonomous drivers when driving. A wireless hands-free system performs wireless communication with a paired mobile terminal to allow a driver to continuously perform a voice call by using a speaker, a microphone, and the like of a vehicle without holding the mobile terminal in his or her hands.
However, although the driver leaves the vehicle in a state in which the mobile terminal is paired, if he or she is within a radius in which wireless communication is available, the related art wireless hands-free system provides a hands-free service. Thus, even in the case when the driver leaves the vehicle in a state of being paired with the wireless hands-free system, if the driver's mobile terminal is present within the radius in which wireless communication is available, a voice call terminates the wireless hands-free system paired with the mobile terminal, rendering it impossible for the driver to receive a voice call.